


Plasters

by Latmetellyou



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt/Comfort, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latmetellyou/pseuds/Latmetellyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What on Earth is taking so long? Phil asks himself, tapping on the wall, eyeing the ceiling and trying to be patient. It's been way too long, and he is starting to worry about that person in the cubicle, so he decides to shift the tapping on it's door.<br/>...</p><p> </p><p>Mentioning canceled suicide, pizza and dildo(s) :з</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plasters

«Excuse me, you've been there for a while–»  
«Fine! Fine, for fuck's sake, you can have it!»  
The door slammed loudly as Phil saw the black figure of an adolescent furiously check a few steps to the sinks, marking his way with strings of red on tiles, then tugging on the edge and spilling over it too.  
«Go for it! For the everloving fuck... What is this godforsaken seminary where you can't even attempt suicide without being interrupted!» He exclaimed loudly, raising one hand in a dramatic gesture to accent his words.  
Phil actually forgot what he was here for.  
«Are you–» he tried to figure the situation out, but was interrupted by a high pitched mockery.  
«Alright?» The guy mimicked him exaggeratedly. «What do you think? Would an actual sane person try to fucking kill themselves in a goddamn school toilet? That's your question, Mr!–»  
«Lester. Phil Lester,» Phil prompted.  
«I bet it's really nice to meet you, but my world is so gloomy at the moment I can't enjoy it,» the guy chuckled, his grin painful. His fogged gaze was wandering in the mirror for some worryingly long seconds, then his head fell helplessly on his chest.  
Phil remained silent for a while, blankly watching the boy (who didn't introduce himself, rude) tightening his grip on the sink and shaking visibly.  
«Could I… supply you a patch?» Phil offered loudly as he figured out he was possibly crying.  
«Huh?» the boy raised his head, humming in disbelief. «Are you actually trying to comfort a suicidal stranger with a plaster? What a nice guy you are,» "a stranger" added mockingly, but evidently decided not to refuse assistance and grabbed a towel to clean up the mess his wrists were.  
He stared at it for a little while, and Phil excused himself to approach the boy and hug his shoulders lightly as he saw him shaking and wiggling.  
«Sorry, feels kind of dizzy,» the guy explained, gripping the stained sink again.  
Phil just patted his shoulder, flicking through plasters with one hand.  
«So would you like transparent, plain beige, frogs, cupcakes or.. what is...»  
«Is that Hello Kitty?» The guy pointed at the patch Phil was examining.  
«Oh, that's it. You would like–»  
«Yes please.»  
Phil decided not to question anything.

It turned out Phil only had three Hello Kitty plasters, so then he decided to go for the ones with cupcakes on them.  
«The name is Dan, by the way. Dan Howell,» he heard from above.  
Phil raised his head, looking at Dan's face as his thumb smoothed a patch on Dan's shaking hand in circular movements.  
«Thanks for saving my life and... you know. All the stuff. The patches,» Dan said, his cheeks slightly pink with sudden embarrassment.  
«You're welcome, I guess?» Phil replied, releasing another patch from its protective packaging and sticking it in place, trying to touch the damaged skin as lightly as possible. «That's all.» he said, rising from his knees.  
«Th– Thank you,» Dan thanked briefly, considering the lattice of strips of cupcake-patterned fabric, placed over the lattice of scars. He started shaking again, but Phil grabbed his shoulder, and Dan sighed, letting his arms rest on his sides and taking a deep breath.

«So what now?» Dan looked at Phil, leaning on the wall and crossing his arms.  
«Well I already skipped my last class for today.»  
«I wasn't even intending to ever come back there, you know,» Dan snorted.  
«Then what about... pizza?» Phil offered.  
«You mean the odd place where they give you a unicorn horn if you order from kids menu?»  
«Yeah.»  
They looked each other in the eyes for several seconds; Dan - accusingly, Phil - interestedly.  
«I'm in.»  
Phil laughed shamelessly.  
«You know they look like poor quality dildos?»  
«Oh, and you familiar with that?» Dan smirked, his voice sarcastic.  
«Don't you... toy shame me, Howell,» Phil replied with a grin, as Dan kept smiling at him.

«Well this is fucked up,» Dan concluded, leaning on the sink.  
«You're fucked up.»  
«Fair enough,» Dan pointed as they both chuckled.


End file.
